Snowfall Kingdom
The Snowfall Kingdom, or the Mountain Kingdom, is the main location in the third Dark Parables game, Rise of the Snow Queen and the twelfth game, The Thief and the Tinderbox. Both names refer to the same kingdom, with the Snowfall Kingdom being the current name of the land. History The kingdom was home to the Old King, Rasputin, and King Edric. One day, the Old King tested his sons to determine who was more worthy for the throne. Edric was the only one who passed. Furious at his father's decision, Rasputin plotted to bring down his brother. To do this, he used the blacksmith Odna to craft two mirrors for him. One mirror, known as the Truth Mirror, reflected the truth and the second, known as the False Mirror, brought out the worst in a person. Odna realized the danger of the False Mirror and broke the mirror into pieces, tearing down Rasputin's forge. Fearing his brother's power, the Mountain King summoned the Moon Priest to battle Rasputin. The Moon Priest was victorious and brought Rasputin to Edric for punishment. Edric banished his brother from the Mountain Kingdom. After Rasputin was defeated, Edric bought the Truth Mirror from Odna and locked the False Mirror away. At some point, Edric married Empress Brunhilda and had two children: Ross Red and Snow White. At first, all was peaceful, but then a powerful threat returned. After he was banished, Rasputin made a pact with a witch to find an artifact known as the Tinderbox. Rasputin used the Tinderbox to summon, and army and marched towards the kingdom. Unknown to Rasputin, the Tinderbox enslaves the user once they have made three wishes. On the battlefield, Rasputin made his third wish and was trapped in the box. After his brother was imprisoned, the King but the box in a protective chamber with three Guardians. The Mountain Kingdom then became a prosperous and peaceful place. The Mountain King was much beloved by his people and his subjects. When the King's daughter, Snow White, was nearly murdered by his second wife, she was rescued by the Frog Prince, and the two quickly fell in love. Ross Red protested his sister's marriage to a cursed man and left the mountains after she eloped. Snow White and the Frog Prince had a child, Gwyn, who met a cruel fate and was placed under a curse of eternal sleep. Snow White left her husband and returned home to the Mountain Kingdom. Desperate for a way to save her son, Snow White turned to the power of the False Mirror. Doing so led to her father turning into a giant, hulking beast, and herself turning into the Snow Queen. The King turned over the kingdom to his daughter and the Snowfall Kingdom began. Condemned by the coldness, inhospitable weather and giant beast roaming around, the kingdom's people and servants fled in terror. The King and his daughter were left alone in the kingdom, with nothing but their sorrow and grand schemes to save Prince Gwyn. Rumors began to spread of children being stolen away by the evil Snow Queen and the terrible beast that roamed through the cold landscape. In time, the Fairytale Detective came to investigate the kingdom to find children that had gone missing from a nearby village. In doing so, the Detective saved the Snow Queen from herself, defeated the evil Magic Mirror and saved the world from certain destruction. The Mountain King was returned to his former self, and the Snow Queen became Snow White once again. Prince Gwyn was cured of his terrible curse, thanks to the Golden Child, Gerda. The Snowfall Kingdom was a peaceful, prosperous land once again. Many years later, as Gwyn was ready to become the next King, he built his own kingdom under the same name in the lower parts of the Alps to grant his grandfather's request. This kingdom is where he shall rule with his wife, Gerda. As for the old Snowfall Kingdom, it has been left in perfect state. Notable Current Residents * Gwyn (current King) * Gerda (current Queen) * Snow White (former Queen) * Noah Notable Former Residents * King Edric (former King, deceased) * Old King (earliest known King, deceased) * Rasputin (banished, sealed) * Empress Brunhilda (queen consort of King Edric, deceased) * Ross Red (left) * Evil Stepmother (banished, fate unknown) * Kai (trapped at the Edge of the World) Relevant Parables Rise of the Snow Queen (from Rise of the Snow Queen) Centuries ago, before the legend of the Snow Queen flowed from the first teller's mouth, there was a Princess as pure as the driven snow and beautiful as the day. They called her Snow White. As a young maiden, Snow White was sentenced to death, but the Frog Prince saved her from that eternal slumber. The two fell madly in love, married, and had a son. One day, the boy snuck out to play in the meadow and a monster attacked him. The Prince's guards were not fast enough to protect him. Snow White fed the remains of a magic apple to her son to place him in a dreamless sleep. Though she saved the boy from the imminent death, the best doctors and sorcerers could not wake him. Snow White is ravaged by sorrow and blames her husband, the Prince of the Forest, for not sending his guards sooner. With nothing more than the will to save her child, Snow White steals the boy away to the Mountain Kingdom, where her father rules. It is in this castle among the peaks where Snow White will become the legendary Snow Queen whose sorrow leaves the kingdom in ruins. The Mountain Beast (from Rise of the Snow Queen) The Mountain Beast was once a nobleman, the last King of the Mountain Kingdom. Before his curse, his daughter, the Snow Queen, gave the Mountain King a magical necklace. He gladly donned the gift, not knowing it was created from the shard of the evil False Mirror. The False Mirror spellbound the King and in turn reflected the worst in him, a temper like a volcano. As the months went by, the Mountain King could feel the anger boiling up inside, until one day it consumed him, turning him into a hulking beast. The King's council blamed his daughter, the Snow Queen, and arranged her execution. Blinded by dark magic and the love for his daughter, he turned his rage on the council, killing most of them. The inhabitants of the kingdom soon fled in fear of the monstrous King. The Mountain Beast, as he is now known, will forever be by his daughter's side. Although he hasn't shed blood in centuries, if his daughter is ever in danger, the King will strike swiftly and mercilessly. The Snow Queen's Tale (from Rise of the Snow Queen) When Snow White arrives at the Mountain Kingdom, the King places the boy in a protective tomb. He summons his best Sorcerers and doctors, but none could wake the slumbering child. Snow White overhears the servants speak of a False Mirror locked up in the palace; they say it is powerful enough to grant a wish. Desperate to save her son, Snow White sneaks into the rumored chamber. The mirror, tarnished and in disrepair, speaks to Snow White in a weak voice: I can bring your child back from the brink of death if you wear this shard and put the other around your father's neck. Fashioning the shards into necklaces, Snow White and then the King chained themselves with pieces of the False Mirror, who projects the worst in its owner out into the world. The Mountain King was first to succumb to the mirror's curse. The guilt that plagued him for not protecting his daughter from her wicked stepmother slowly morphed him into a hulking beast who would forever guard Snow White. The False Mirror projected Snow White's sorrow as winter and her constant tears began to fall as snow. The air turned so cold around Snow White that time seemed to crawl to a halt. The servants began calling her the Snow Queen. Scared witless by the King's and Snow White's transformations, most of the kingdom's inhabitants fled. Soldiers loyal to the King stayed on, though each eventually succumbed to the deadly cold. Snow White saw that her son was still in a coma so she visited the False Mirror a second time. The False Mirror spoke: I am still in disrepair. Heal me with the tear of the Golden Child, and I will heal the child in kind. Enshrouded in coldness, Snow White is now known as the Snow Queen and rules the kingdom with an icy hand. On the eve of every silver moon, she casts a heavy snowstorm in search of that special child. Centuries have passed and the Golden Child is as elusive as the Snow White of old fairy tales. Though the Mountain Kingdom has been forgotten by history, the villagers in the valley below carry on its legacy with folklore. Adults warn the children about the evil Snow Queen who snatches children who wander off in storms. Galleries Rise of the Snow Queen= Frog_prince_ambushed.jpg|Misty Path - Remains of Prince James' Expedition Mountain entrance.jpg|Entrance to the Snowfall Kingdom sq cave.jpg|The Cave sq front garden.jpg|The Front Garden sq graveyard.jpg|The Graveyard Mountain church.jpg|The Crypt gwyn shrine 2.jpg|The Shrine sq palace entrance.jpg|Palace Entrance sq armory.jpg|The Armory Snow palace foyer.jpg|Palace Foyer sq courtyard.jpg|The Courtyard sq workshop.jpg|The Workshop Mountain_jail_cell.jpg|The Jail sq stairs.jpg|Bell Tower Stars sq bell tower.jpg|The Bell Tower sq upper hall.jpg|The Upper Hall mountain throne.jpg|Royal Throne Room mountain king room.jpg|The King's Chambers sq cage.jpg|The Gallery, Used as a Cage sq vault.jpg|The Vault sq treasure room.jpg|Treasure Room sq balcony.jpg|The Balcony sq apple room.jpg|Apple Room Stepmother area.jpg|Summer Garden Stepmother room.jpg|Stepmother Room Mirror room.jpg|Mirage Room sq library.jpg|The Library sq astronomy room.jpg|Astronomy Room observatory deck.jpg|Observatory Stairs sq roof.jpg|Observatory Deck Entrance.jpg|Entrance |-|The Thief and the Tinderbox= Shelter.png|Shelter Waterfall Hall.png|Waterfall Hall Bandicam 2016-10-01 10-39-45-380.jpg|Keeper Hall Arched Hallway.png|Arched Hallway Hall of Murals.png|Hall of Murals Way Out.png|Way Out Old Road.png|Old Road Overlook.png|Overlook TT&TTB_City_Gates.jpg|New Kingdom Gates TT&TTB_Street.jpg|New Kingdom Street TT&TTB_New_Kingdom_Square.jpg|New Kingdom Square Snowfall_Kingdom_Wedding_Chapel.jpg|New Kingdom Wedding Chapel Mountain Path.png|Mountain Path Queen's Pass.png|Queen's Pass Mountain_Shrine_Thief.jpg|Mountain Shrine TT&TTB_Palace_Courtyard.jpg|Old Palace Courtyard TT&TTB_Palace_Chapel.jpg|Old Palace Chapel TT&TTB_Palace_Lobby.jpg|Old Palace Lobby Old_Palace_Workshops.jpg|Old Palace Workshops Old_Palace_Foyer.jpg|Old Palace Foyer Old_Palace_Hall_Of_Kings.jpg|The Hall of Kings TT&TTB Rasputin's Old Room.jpg|Rasputin's Old Room Royal Bedchamber.jpg|Old Palace Royal Bedchamber Royal Balcony.png|Old Palace Royal Balcony |-|Concept art= RSQ Palace Foyer concept art.jpg|Foyer concept art RSQ Workshop concept art.jpg|Workshop concept art RSQ Balcony concept art.jpg|Balcony concept art RSQ Apple Room concept art.jpg|Apple Room concept art RSQ Throne Room concept art.jpg|Throne Room concept art RSQ Treasure Room concept art.jpg|Treasure Room concept art Tinder-concept-keeper.jpg|Keeper Hall concept art Tinder-concept-hilltop.jpg|Hilltop concept art Tinder-concept-city.jpg|City Entrance concept art Palace_Foyer_BW_concept_art.jpg|Palace Foyer black and white concept art from Blue Tea Games Instagram Palace_Foyer_color_concept_art.jpg|Palace Foyer color concept art from Blue Tea Games Instagram 331642 279794845393885 1319643822 o.jpg |-|Other Images= RiseWallpaper1.jpg|Palace Wallpaper sq snow kingdom door.jpg|Doorway to Snow Kingdom tinder-woods-on-fire.jpg|Snowfall Kingdom Woods on Fire tinder-det-sees-wildfires.jpg|Snowfall Kingdom Woods on Fire TT&TTB Snowfall Kingdom Kings.jpg|Mural depicting Snowfall Kingdom Kings TT&TTB_Snowfall_Kingdom_Royal_Family.jpg|Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family Snowfall_Kingdom_Trumpet.jpg|Trumpet featuring the Snowfall Kingdom coat of arms Snowfall kingdom map.jpg TT&TTB World Map.jpg RiseWallpaper2.jpg RiseWallpaper3.jpg RiseWallpaper4.jpg RiseWallpaper5.jpg Wallpaper6.jpg 0E21264B-2FA6-4935-A8B8-6E48FD81705D.jpeg C7ABCC92-1E7A-44B2-A386-C75BBA292F98.jpeg Category:Places Category:Kingdoms Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox